The Supreme Power: Part 1
by Mangageek101
Summary: How can Kagome still look so innocent when she held within her, a power that could not be matched.


Inu Yasha was sitting in the corner of the dark room. The only light was the one strand of moonlight coming from a small hole in the roof. It shined across him on Kagome, sleeping soundly. She looked so gentle, serene, when she slept.

He was blinded by this innocence that held the great powers that, when called upon, was the most devastating ever known; even greater than Naraku. _Because she had a part of him in her…_he thought. _She had many in her now; at least their souls. _Kagome moved slightly. A ghostly creature, like a small dragon, but small and thin. A soul carrier. It moved over her and dropped a small misty orb into her. She heaved a deep breath, like she had just been thrown into a frozen river. _Another one? What did this one bring?_

"What a disaster" he whispered under his breath. "How could I let this happen?" He banged against the floor his fist clenched tightly. He could feel his talons sink into his palm. The pain didn't hurt, just a distraction. Kagome rose with a shutter, and looked over at him. She still looked innocent, eyes searching him as though she could see him.

"Inuyasha!" She moved toward him. She grabbed his hands and brought it towards her as she said, "You're bleeding!"

He pulled his hand away from her. She looked up, her expression showed pain. "So that's it! Now you can see in the dark?"

"I… I guess so…" He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but this wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be dependant on him. He was in human form for the night, but she grew stronger at every death in the world. Now she far surpassed him, even in his half form. All this had been because they had both been too careless to realize the dangers of her growing power and what it could take… _or can take back._

She reached back and held his hand in hers and held the other above it. A white light came out of the one hovering above his. She smiled as it quickly healed the cuts on his palm. He cringed, forcing his hand away from her again, pushing up and passing her, going to the door. She frowned glaring at him.

"Don't go outside" she warned. "It's not safe for you until the sun rises."

"I don't care!"

She looked at the door. She slammed her hand onto the floor and small sparks surged into the wood. As he touched the door, Inu Yasha was thrown back into the opposite wall by an electrical burst, which in turned used shocked him as well, throwing into the middle of the small room.

She went to his side, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I told you it's dangerous out there." She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear over his own heavy breathing.

"Don't you see?" He threw her with one arm into the wall behind her. "It's more dangerous in here!"

Tears welled in her eyes. He had been too harsh to her. He moved to help her back up. The tears vanished, leaving her eyes to a cold, dull tint. "If you don't want to be here…" her voice was chocked. His hairs stood on end. "… then just LEAVE!" Her hand was surrounded by purification as she pushed it against his chest.

He was thrown back, a huge gash forming in his chest. The wall behind him shattered as he went through it, onto the soft grass. He saw the entire building collapse. _Kagome! _He didn't have the strength to help her. All he could do was lie there in pain.

A scream that was a mixture between agitation and rage came from the house. The remnants of the building spontaneously flew in all directions leaving only Kagome left standing there, unscathed.

Kagome took one last look at him before running off into the darkness behind her. He saw the horrid, deformed little soul collectors surround him. _I didn't know someone saw them when they died. _

He heard footsteps fall in the distance. Or was it close? He couldn't tell. He was just thinking about how this had all happened.

(Earlier that day)

He was in the field where this all started. Before Kagome had become this monster. She was still innocent, standing next to him.

To Be Continued

(hopefully soon)


End file.
